Kagome Kidnapped
by skydreamermorgan
Summary: What happened to Kagome
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:// I do not own Inuyasha and never will although I am sure alot of   
  
us do wish we did but please don't sue.  
  
chapter 1  
  
Kagome disappearance  
  
Kagome was walking though the city one night. She was just minding her own business when she suddenly she heard gun shots. The sound of the gun fire was coming closer. Kagome just walked faster every time the blasts got closer. She feared for her life. The culprits got closer and where soon right behind her. She was soon spotted by one of the gun men. Kagome took off faster as they hollered at her. She soon duct into an alley seeking shelter from their prying eyes. when out of nowhere one of the gun men crept up behind her silently and grabbed her from behind. She struggled and fought her assailant ,but was out powered and soon found herself tied and gagged as they threw her in the back of a cargo van. Taking off with her as their captive. Not long after that Kagome's friends and family noticed the next day of her mysterious disappearance and began to worry for her safety.  
  
As another day went by and she still had not appeared. Her family and friends Yuki and Eri called the Best detective in the city Sesshoumaru Youkai. After receiving the call he got to work on the case immediately. Visiting with her friends and family he took down her description and age along with her birth date to make some poster to put up around the city. Sesshoumaru had found no clues to her where about and her family and her friends were still worried. Sango and Miroku asked if they could help with the search because they were also her best friends and they were worried about there friend's safety.  
  
  
  
The next day at school Kikyo began to laugh after finding out about Kagome kidnapping. She had thought along the lines of getting rid of her because Kagome and Inuyasha were getting closer and Kikyo didn't like it one little bit. Kikyo thought to herself. " Now that Kagome is out of the way I can get Inuyasha to notice me again and make him love me again." The laughter 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2  
  
She went and got the nine fudgebars and the drinks she had to do it if she wanted to live cause they treated to kill her if she did'nt corporate and three hours later the party was over.They kept her locked up in chains at night because she was willing to get out . the next morning they made her get up and fix breacfast.  
  
meanwhile that day at school kikyo asked inuyasha's brother sesshomaru ''have you found out anything about the missing kagome'' she asked so sadly and he said ''no but i'll be looking don't worry''.Sango and Miroku were looking at kikyo at lunch she was sitting next to kagura they heard kikyo and kagura talking miroku and sango asked eachother what are they talking about they moved closer. Kikyo and kagura were talking about the missing kagome kikyo said ''kagomes a fool for running around at night'' kagura said ''kagome and inuyasha are not a very cute cople inuyasha should just kill her she's so ugly they are not going to happen''.  
  
Kikyo you were real jealuse when inuyasha and kagome were starting to talk to each other miroku and sango were just listening. After school kikyo meet up with inuyasha's brother sesshoumaru. Kikyo asked seeshomaru why don't you forget kagome just leave her be your brother will get her and you can just move on inuyasha goe's humh you know I have to get her back she is apart of all our life expesally myn. 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3  
  
Kikyo gasp of what she had heard what do you mean by espesall yours what i mean is that she is apart of my life.Inuyasha but I thought you and I were going to be apart of our life not you and her well sorry to brake it to Kikyo,but I like Kagome and I'm going to find her.Well then I will quiet coming to this school I only came cause you did so there is no reason for me to stay, but wait kikyo stay you van still be my friend inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome was real trired after fixing twenty meals for the men at brectfast. I'm hunger kagome said well to bad said Kouga but why can't I eat be cause your a fithy wench but i've been here for two days and I have not ate'n well sorry to here that but still no.  
  
I am not a fithy wench I deserve some FOOD and i'll fight for it if I have to oh yeah you and what army me and this army she stuck up two fist. Listen it's not our fault it's our boss he told us not to feed you.Well i'm so sorry to hear that because every hour you don't feed me is when i get weeker and weeker untill I die.  
  
At school that next day kikyo was no where to be found she was sick in bed. Inuyasha started to feel sorry oh well at least I won't have to worry about kikyo rubbin up on me .Well if it is'nt inuyasha kagura was walking up to inuyasha what do you whant said inuyasha kagura said you and kagome are not going to happen you and kikyo will what are you talking about I like kagome not kikyo . 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4   
  
"Inuyasha listen to yourself". "Kagura said you and Kikyo use to be the closet of friends until Kagome came." What are you saying that Kagome stole me from Kikyo.''Kagura said thats right she stole you from Kikyo forget her love Kikyo again not that filthy wench kagome''.Kagome is not a filthy wench END OF STORY.  
  
Mean while back at the house Kagomes being captive Kagome, Kouga said ''I need a glass lemonade and one fudgebar and get it now''. But I,I Ok so she went and got the fudge bar.In the kicthen kagome said thought to herself ''gosh I have to get back to school and see inyasha again. Kagome went back to the liveing room where kagome had to bring kougas drink and fudge bar.Thanks said kouga well you are a little lazy what have you been doing in the kicthen." I,I have been saying that I wish I go back to school and see my friend.Kouga asked who because if it is kagura and kikyo I will not alow you to go but if it is inuyasha maby cause fool actuly I know all about you and him, he's your boyfriend an't he. Well sorda kagome said kouga said emeditly ''then I will let you if you come as my girlfriend so you won't ever have to go back and kikyo can have her wish.Whats her wish asked kagome,for her and inyasha to be together again.Yes kouga said you are a very smart girl kagome you will go back Monday. 


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5   
  
That day at school on monday she saw inyasha.Hey kagome inyasha said cheerfully hey inuyasha today is my last day at any school.Why inuyasha asked because im still held captive and one of them is here with me he's somewhere. WHERE inuyasha asked, if i tell you, you have to promiss you won't go after him. Ok i promiss.   
  
Thanks inuyasha ok he's in the bathroom inuyasha this is the last time i'll get to see you good bye. and at that moment they kissed there finel kiss goodbye,when they got finished kissing kagome said inuyasha let kikyo have you we will never see eachother again don't wait for me. About that time kouga walked in and said what are you doing here this is my women find your own ''kagome kouga said lets get going he grabbed her hand and kissed her inuyasha blow his eyes open what are you doing inuyasha said kouga replied''what I do best with women love em say you're goodbyes kagome. ''inuyasha goodbye''inuyasha replied back goodbye.  
  
They left and and went back to kouga's house, goodbye inuyasha kagome said, goodbye kagome inuyasha said back. Inuyasha wacthed as she went out the door, he wisperd to himeself goodbye kagome.  
  
When kouga and kagome came out of the door,kouga asked very angirly what where you doing kissing him don't think I didn't see you.Well I sorry kouga how would you like it if you didn't see your girlfriend for four days huh would you like that,no i would'nt like but i never had one. 


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6  
  
When they got back to the house were kagomes at, kouga started to spend a lot of time with her.  
  
Mean while sesshomaru was looking so hard. That one day he saw kouga and kagome walking down the street he didn't know it was kagome,kouga saw the detective and said don't say a word let me do the talking she said ok in a sakeing voice. evening kouga said sesshomaru ran up to them, do you know kagome higurashi she has been kidnapped.  
  
no we haven't,sorry,thanks anyway call if you ever here of her.  
  
Don't worry we will.Now than that he's not here,lets go back ,they stared at eachother for atleast two minutes then in his thoughts he was saying should I tell her I love her or shouldn't I,I don't know I guess I should she can't do anything about it could.Kagome I need to tell you somethingkagome said whatand kouga said I love you,you what kagome said socked I love you and I want to be with you.  
  
I'm sorry kouga but to tell you the truth I love inuyasha,  
  
well you an't ever going to see him again so love me I would never love you if you were the last man on earthand about that moument he kissed her and when he let go he said love me come with me.NO NO NO NONO!!!!! kouga he grabbed her hand and through her in the celler you can stay here until you love me oh yeah no food either. 


End file.
